The Men
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Man-Talk with Austin, Dez and a few others...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**The Men**

**Austin Moon's POV:**

My name's Austin Moon and I'm a cool 17 year old man. I love music and I can play pretty much any instrument from like guitar to drums and all there is between.

I'm in love with Ally Dawson, but she doesn't know it yet, cause I haven't said a thing. The only one that know, aside from me myself, is my friend Dez.

Or maybe Ally actually knows how I feel about her. She might have seen the sparkle in my eyes when I look at her, than put 2 and 2 together.

No, probably not. Ally is a very smart girl, but if she knew she'd say something.

Oh my gosh! Ally is so beautiful. She's perfect and her voice is smooth and soft. How could I not love such a sweet girlie girl as Ally?

Someday I hope I'll be man enough to tell my dream woman that I love her.

**Dez' POV:**

My name's Dez and I'm Austin Moon's best friend since childhood. Also I'm a 17 year old film-maker and my dream is to sometime in the future make a movie that will be known to almost everyone.

Some would say that I'm kinda childish and silly...and, yes...maybe I am, but I can be serious too. At least when I want or have to.

Because I'm Austin's best friend I know all of his secrets, including the biggest one of them all...that he has this giant crush on a certain female songwriter with brown hair that we all know.

As for myself I haven't found a girl that makes my heart do back-flips the way Austin's heart always does when Ally is around.

**Dallas' POV:**

Hi...my name's Dallas and I'm a 17 year old guy. You probably think that I'm not very manly and maybe that's true. I'm a bit shy and awkward.

For a while I've had a crush on Ally Dawson and she had a crush on me too last year. We went on a few dates, but it didn't work out.

Yes, me and Ally have some things in common and I was always nice to her. That's not why we aren't meant to be.

Ally's heart belong with another man. His name is Austin Moon. I know, cause I've seen how they look at each other.

I still have a crush on Ally, but I'll do my best to forget and move on.

Ally is such a total cutie-girl. I wish she could love me.

**Elliot's POV:**

My name's Elliot and I'm good friends with Ally Dawson.

I've known Ally since summer camp a few years ago and back then I guess I had a bit of a crush on her.

Recently I met Ally again for the first time since camp when I went to Miami.

Eventually it turned out that Ally wasn't my soul-mate so we decided to just be friends.

I think Ally is cool and that's the truth.

**Dan Kingston's POV: **

Hi, sluts and perverts!

My name's Dan Kingston' but y'all may call me 'The Emperor' whenever ya meet me.

I'm the captain and star of the Miami Sunshine High's football-team.

Annaley Gold is my girlfriend. She's very sexy. She's the best girl in the whole school.

A few months ago I asked Austin Moon if he wanted to join the football-team. He said no. Dang, why?

Come on! What man doesn't like football, huh? I don't get how Austin's thinkin'...

Also there's a rumor that he's got a crush on shy little geek-girl Ally Dawson.

If ya ask me, I say it's stupid. Ally is not cute. There are way better girls on the cheerleading-squad.

I think Austin should forget about stupid nerd Ally and date Lana Jenkins or Tamara Spice or some other sexy girl.

**Chuck's POV:**

Hello, all of you crackerjackers out there!

The name's Chuck and I'm a true genius.

My enemy is that freak Dez! Soon he'll pay for stealing the style that was mine all along.

Dez, no one can stop me from defeating you and force you into the shadows forever. You'll cry when I finally kick your ass at something.

Eat dust, Dez-boy!

**Andy Tucker's POV:**

Hi, everyone!

My name's Andy and I'm a gay-guy.

I've got a crush on Dez and I hope that he love me too.

Dez may look like a loser, but he turn me on every time I see him. Not sure why...

Since the first time I saw him, my dream has been to make out with Dez and see him naked.

That's it!

Bye!

**Fred Benson's POV:**

Hello to you!

My name's Fred and I'm the boy who love Math...it's my favorite class in school.

I wish I was more cool and powerful like Austin Moon, Dan Kingston, Sam Thornton, Jack Moriarte and some of the others so I could get a girlfriend.

Girls want a strong and good-looking man, not a smart, but ugly geek like me. I hate being short, fat, insecure, shy and ugly.

Why doesn't girls like me? I'm not handsome, but I'm smart. That should at least give me points for someone, right...?

I wish I was cool and confident.

**The End.**


End file.
